


Until We Bleed

by scalesxofxjustice



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Before Mount Massive, F/M, Serial Killer, eddie gluskin - Freeform, outlast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalesxofxjustice/pseuds/scalesxofxjustice
Summary: Prior to being convicted and sentenced to Mount Massive Asylum, Eddie Gluskin swoons a young blond woman for a passionate night by a fireplace, unsuspecting of his sinister intent behind those beautiful blue eyes of his.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A thank you to the amazing people that have encouraged me and helped me and also to reach 150+ followers over on Tumblr. So heres something you Eddie Gluskin fans have been dying for.  
> Also this was inspired by a song 'Until we Bleed By Lykke Li'

  
  


Thunder clashed above in the dark cloudy night sky followed by a flash of lightening that stretched far out and across the fields. While the rain poured down causing the dirt to become thick gluggy mud and sweep away most of the rubbish, Edward Gluskin strolled through the night wandering through the dark night despite the heavy rain coming down. It was the perfect opportunity to lure someone in close as he held an umbrella neatly in one hand. With Autumn bringing about a cold chill to the night air, Eddie wore a faint blue vest and a white dress shirt, however it wasn’t enough as Gluskin had put on a modern 20ths century black coat on over the top preventing him from becoming soaking wet while he held up a black umbrella.

  
  
  


The town he’d come to slowly call home was far east of the city, it was isolated almost and surrounded by thick woodland. A perfect place for a killer such as himself. With his charming nature and dashing looks Eddie was never much a suspect of any of the few mysterious girls that had gone missing the past few months. Even his small cottage home, just a bit of a walk out past the town, wasn’t even looked at for any possible corpses that may have been tossed aside. However Eddie wasn’t a careless killer, he always ‘took care’ of them, always.

  
  
  


Of course every little town offers a small establishment for entertainment, the local pub was one of just those few that Eddie called his watering hole as he slowly strolled through the rain like a happy man. Tonights victim he’d been stalking for the longest, her name was Lola, a beautiful young woman aged 22, blond lush hair that comes down to her shoulders and vibrant blue eyes. There was this habit she had of always wearing a vibrant red lipstick that stuck out and she never ever wore any pants, only these neat tidy little dresses of pastel colors.

  
  
  


To Eddie she was a dazzling spring flower as he pulled down his umbrella and stepped into the alcohol stained air of the pub. Since he was a common local here no one looked in his direction as he took off his coat and put his drenched umbrella in the nearest drying rack that was offered. Without a doubt he knew his beautiful Lola would be here, she always was on a Wednesday night to cool down from her day job, a dance teacher. Approaching the bar he ordered his regular drink of whisky while he spotted his spring flower sitting alone by herself near the edge of the bar.

  
  
  


Something about her always drew him in, maybe it was those large blue eyes that held so much love and care, or perhaps it was the way her plump lips caught him off guard when ever she would mindlessly bit her bottom lip. Tonight was no different, she sat alone with a single glass of coke by her side, such a pure beauty she was, with her phone in hand playing some sort of game. Not once had he ever introduced himself to her but tonight that would all change as he took his drink and sat in the nearest stool.

  
  
  


A drunk in the background was starting up a fight, some of the local men would come and play poker using their pocket change of wifes jewelry as their little prize pot to be won. Tonight was no different all but one thing. Blue eyes shot up caught by surprise as red painted nailed brushes back those blonde wavy locks of hers. Lola looked at Eddie a bit caught off guard, he only smiled as he glanced at her and she returned it back him. Although Eddie never said a word as he sipped on his whisky taking his time, he knew he didn’t have to say a single thing as he noticed her finger tips began to fumble on the edge of her phone closing the game she had previously been playing.

  
  
  


Like a doe caught in headlights she seemed like she wasn’t sure what to do as she looked up at him from the corner of her eyes, however for Eddie he watched her reflection in the mirror panel behind the bar, a faint section was clear of any liquor bottles giving him a nice view of her coy and beautiful petite nature. Then she finally broke the silence between them, of course he was never one to say or do anything but the flush of pink on her face told him he’d already won this well before anyone had to say or do anything.

  
  
  


With a faint voice breaking above the sounds of drunken old fools she spoke like a chore of angels “Hi I’m uh...I’m Lola” With a soft sweet voice she introduced herself as Eddie turned and looked at her with a genuine pleased smile on his lips.

  
  
  


Again he was caught like a fly in a spider's trap when he looked into this blue eyes. Clearing his voice Eddie played his natural charming card. “Well a pleasure to meet you miss Lola. My name is Eddie...Eddie Gluskin” Sweetly he spoke and held his hand out.

  
  
  


Without hesitation she took his hand assuming it to be just a genuine hand shake, however he raised her hand to his and lightly kissed her knuckles, she giggled and her face turned a bright red while her free hand twirled a blond lock. Those small petite hands of hers were soft as he let her hand slip from his hold and he sat back. No woman could resist a charming man with grace and style, or maybe it was his eyes or even his build that made her seem so giddy and caught up on him.

  
  
  


“Oh Mr Gluskin you say? How charming, you own that tailor shop am I correct?” How beautifully innocent she sounded as she scooted a little closer in her seat again biting her bottom lip.

  
  
  


Catching her blue eyes looking him up and down, Eddie nodded in reply. “Why yes indeed I do. It's not much but it's enough to pay the bills and keep food on the table” He smirked showing the faint neat row of pearly teeth.

  
  
  


Once more she giggled and she seemed so shy and so beautiful all at once, like she was afraid to take her very first steps, its what he loved the most about the women he picked, and the reason he had saved her for so long compared to others. “I’ve been meaning to drop by actually, I was wondering if you might be able to help me with one of my costume dresses. I’m suppose to help the local school kids with one of their theater plays and well I’m a bit of a klutz with fabric” Giggling again she looked up at him, a glimmer of hope and beauty in those vibrant blue eyes spoke words to him as he admired her.

  
  
  


“Oh it would be my honor for such a lovely young miss as yourself” Eddie exclaimed in delight.

  
  
  


For sometime the two sat and talked, eventually Eddie had another glass of whisky and Lola even dared to have a light drink of some Vodka. The more they talked the more pure and beautiful she sounded, Eddie felt like he was looking at one of heaven's angels that had fallen to earth. Little did she know that or the fact he had been stalking her, as far as Lola knew he was just the local tailor that promised to make her a costume for free pretty much. 

  
  
  


After another hour of talking and laughing at some of the drunk gamblers Eddie offered her a walk home. “How kind of you Mr Gluskin.” She said in a playful manner having become more comfortable with him. “You know there aren’t many men out there these days willing to walk a woman home.” Those blue eyes trailed over his features, locking with his blue eyes as if she was trapped in some passionate moment.

  
  
  


“Oh well it's not often I get the chance to escort such a lovely young lady like yourself” Eddie retorted with a cocky grin before they both began to laugh along with each other as if they had known one another for longer than a few drinks and at least two hours or so.

  
  
  


Straightening herself up Lola gave a cocky wink and took the last sip of her vodka, grinning as she clasped one hand on her purse and the other on her phone. “How about Mr. Gluskin you take me to your place and we can get these measurements sorted out” Innocently with a touch of mischievous nature, Lola gave a smile and a wiggle of the eyebrow and seemed far too lovely to say no to as she tilted her head to the side waiting for his answer.

  
  
  


Giving back a cocky grin Eddie nodded, what a better way to get her back to his place without much of a struggle. “Well by all means miss” Charmingly he spoke with a touch of playfulness in his voice as they both stood up and walked towards the doorway.

  
  
  


Grabbing his coat and putting it over her petite shoulders as he admired the pink pastel summer dress she wore before pulling out his Umbrella, Eddie confidently lead the way back towards his small cottage despite the thunder and rain.

  
  
  


“I promise you hot chocolate and some decent food by a fireplace” Eddie said loudly above the heavy downpour of the rain as he smiled looking back at Lola as they had been speaking about the terrible food at the bar.

  
  
  


Despite the rain that splashed at her beautiful pale legs, Lola huddled close to Eddie her hands tightly wrapped around his arm as she giggled. “Does that come with a make out session too?” She taunted him and playfully nudged him with a hip bump.

  
  
  


Playing the charming gentleman Eddie chuckled before exclaiming. “Oh my Lady you flatter me, of course anything you command” He chuckled and so did she as they darted back to his place which thankfully wasn’t too far away but just close enough to the woodlands.

  
  
  


As quickly as he could he unlocked the door when they approached the front of his small little cottage house. It wasn’t new but it did have a lot of character about it with a nice smooth stone look on the outside as Eddie pushed open the door and escorted her inside leaving the umbrella outside and fiddled to find the light.

  
  
  


As the light was switched on it illuminated the living room it showed a nice comfy and small living room. There were two sets of lounges, one was facing the fireplace the other to the side facing a small little kitchen that was very modern. 

  
  
  


Walking into the middle of the room and twirling around Lola seemed like she was in heaven “Wow” Lola exclaimed as she looked around and turned back to Eddie. “It's so cozy in here I could just run around and dive into a pile of blankets” She giggled, her face was still bright red as Eddie chuckled along with her.

  
  
  


“Fear not you’ll get your chance” Eddie taunted as he immediately made a bee-line for the fireplace pulling out a packet of matches and sitting on the floor to get it started.

  
  
  


Like a shadow Lola followed him, his coat still wrapped around her shoulders as she sat down on the ground next to him, her hands trailing over the soft rug that Eddie had set on the ground to cover the polished wooden panels. There was no words to explain the look on her face, it was pure bliss as Eddie started the fire and noticed how she looked around with this big smile on her face so caught up with everything he had on display. From the small sewing machine in the corner to the far off bedroom and even over towards the large window panel doorway that led outside towards the woodlands.

  
  
  


Only when she realized Eddie was watching her and smiling did she come back to reality and bursted into a fit of giggles and wrapped her arms around him. Was this perhaps the vodka? It was only one right? It didn’t matter as he felt her snuggle up alongside of him and she seemed to pur. “You have such an amazing place Eddie, I wish I could live here.” Lola spoke so softly that it would even make the wind chimes jealous as they looked on at the dancing flames within the fireplace.

  
  
  


Letting her lean against him, Eddie rested his head gently on top of hers and caressed her shoulder with his thumb. “You know if you want you could always just come over for some hot chocolate and ask to be measured” Eddie chuckled and felt her laugh along side of him though it didn’t seem like before and he felt oddly alarmed by the lack of laughter from her now..

  
  
  


An odd warmth pressed against his chest causing Eddie to looked down and realized it was her small hand, she wasn’t giggling anymore but the smile on her face that made her cheeks so soft and plump looking said it all. It was like she was in a world of her own, her eyes lost in this day dream like state as she pressed her head against his chest to where her hand had been, not once did Eddie mind in fact he was so desperately seeking this all of his life. Someone to love him, to never judge him as he drew in a deep breath of that lovely flowering scent of hers.

  
  
  


“I can feel it” She said in a soft and almost lost voice while watching the flames dance before her. “Your heart. It beats so fast and strong” She then moved back and looked up at him with those radiating eyes.

  
  
  


Cupping the side of her cheeks Eddie himself was lost in those eyes, in that look and those damn lips. Lola was truly worth savouring unlike any other, so pure of heart that even his own heart beat was accelerated “It beats only for you my dear” Affectionate Eddie said with a meek smile on his lips as he slightly leaned down, his gaze caught on those lips of hers.

  
  
  


Without further ado she leaned up and their lips met, soft at first and gentle as they locked in a passionate kiss. In that kiss he could feel her neediness as she moaned pulling him with her back down against the ground. There was no protest, no screaming or violence as Eddie leaned down feeling her legs wrap around his waist as their kiss deepened, playfully her tongue flicked out against his, teasing him all the more and he couldn’t help it but dance to this tango with their tongues back and forth. 

  
  
  


Then he felt her waist begin to move, grinding against him as his hands trailed over her face, a moan escaped her lips as his kisses moved down the side of her face towards her neck gently and playfully nipping her soft and supple skin that was like silk against his lips. With his other hand moving down her torso and towards her hip, Eddie gently thrusted back as he felt her gasp and her back arch. A plea for more as her eyes darted opened and locked with his in this dreamy like state. Her hands gingerly trailed up his shoulders, one flowed up his neck towards his hair while the other hand glided down his shoulder and towards his face trailing over his jawline.

  
  
  


There was a hunger in those eyes, a longing that was corrupted by lust and Eddie wouldn’t refuse her anymore as he leaned back and pulled off his vest tossing it to the side. With her legs wrapped tightly around his waist Lola sat up, her hands wasted no time unbutton his shirt and pulling it off his broad shoulders as fast as she could. Her bare warm petite hands trailed over his body, over the faint scars left by his Father and uncle so long ago. She didn’t once question him about them, instead her mouth and tongue trailed along his skin as she purred in delight and pleasure while locked in a lover's gaze. 

  
  
  


With one swift move Eddie cupped the back of her head and with a handful of her hair pulled her back down to the ground resuming his dominance. Unlike the others she purred and moaned with this action her legs tightened begging him for more. “Eddie” She whispered catching his gaze in her hers. “Please….Please take me” It was almost like some sort of desperate plea as Eddie smirked, he enjoyed that the most.

  
  
  


Besides the screaming he loved the look in their eyes when they begged, but Lola’s was different she was utterly at his will and desire willing to just toss everything aside and all for him. “Of course my dear” He kissed her on the lips falling into that passionate kiss again as he felt her legs unlock from around his waist. She wanted more, no she needed more and that's what she said as Eddie unzipped the back of her dress, she slipped out of the pastel pink coloured summer dress she had been wearing and much like his vest and shirt tossed it aside revealing a matching set of black bra and lacy undies. 

  
  
  


Perhaps she planned this as Eddie leaned back and took her beauty in, her soft pale skin looked even more smoother then he’d imagine and not a trace of hair. A purr escaped his lips this time as she looked up at him biting her bottom lip and yet still seemed so innocent, before he knew it she unclasped her bra allowing her natural handful sized breasts to be released from their hold “Eddie” She whispered taking his hand and putting them to one of her breasts. 

  
  
  


Leaning back down he kissed her in a romantic manner while his hand gentle massaged her breasts toying with the tender muscle and often flicking her hardened nipple, his kisses again trailed down her face, down her collarbone and towards the other breasts. She gasped and he’d sworn as she arched her back there was almost a spasm of sort as her hands unbuckled his belt and began to work their way on undoing his pants until she’d finally managed to release his hardened member. “Oh god you're so big” She gasped between her panted breaths as her small hand stroked back and forth against his hard cock while she gently rubbed it against herself in a teasing way egging him on.

  
  
  


Caught off guard he felt her wetness against the tip of his cock, she’d moved her panties aside just a smidge and was now grinding against the tip of his head without letting it slip inside of her just yet. This only made Eddie moaned and kiss her deeply as he moved away from her breasts back to her face. “God I don't think I can wait much longer my dear.” Eagerly Eddie said in a raspy voice between their kiss, Lola only moaned her legs tightening around him desperately trying to push him inside of her. 

  
  
  


However Eddie hated anything getting in his road as he leaned back and pulled her panties off, she willingly helped and scooted forward looking up at him with those lust filled eyes of her. Gently Eddie positioned himself against her and gently thrusted his way inside of her, feeling her tight muscles tighten around him, contract against his motion as he moved in further and further with each thrust. Clinging to him with her arms and legs, Lolas hands trailed up and down his scarred back, purring and moaning his name out in between the panting of her own and Eddies breath. 

  
  
  


Those soft nips turned to teeth against skin as he sucked against her silky skin drawing blood to the surface and marking her, her legs tightened even more so as he felt her move against him while one hand moved to her hips and the other clasping one of her hands that had snaked their way up his shoulder. Soft and gentle became rough and harsh but she begged, she moaned his name and ached for more as Gluskins thrusts deepened until he was almost out of breath and a wave of pleasure over come him. Their entwined hands tightened around one another, her hand on his back leaving harsh nail marks and her legs tight around his waist spasming as she gasped for air and moaned, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her teeth sunk into her bottom lip drawing blood as they both reached a climax.

  
  
  


Releasing inside of her was like bliss as Eddie’s thrust seemed to suddenly slow to soft and gentle movements and then eventually stop while he planted gentle loving kissing down the side of her neck. Feeling her legs relax to the side and how wet she’d become being able to feel their fluids between one another, Eddie tilted his head to look at her and kissed her blood stained lips.

  
  
  


“Mhm Eddie” She moaned against him as he breathlessly looked at her while she still held onto his hand tightly and her thumb caressed against his skin while her other free hand trailed along the side of his face. “That's the best sex I have ever had” She managed to say with a faint giggle and kissed him again.

  
  
  


“You can say that again my dear” Eddie cooed into her ear as he slowly moved to her side.Wrapping herself up in his coat she looked at him with those day dreaming eyes, he watched her, kissed her on the forehead and slowly she fell asleep with her back to the fireplace. How beautiful she looked while she slept as Eddie sat up overlooking that beautiful tan white skin.

  
  
  


However there was one thing wrong with her, his eyes rain up to her lips again, plump, so very plump and delicious. Licking his own lips Eddie didn’t want to admit it but it was that shape of her nose that annoyed him and those damn blue eyes he adored and loved so much, it was like his mothers, the whore of a wench that left him, regretted him and forced him to endure so much pain and all for what? With a faint groan he got up and walked over towards his kitchen stark naked. “I’m so sorry my dear” He said out loud mindless of the fact she was asleep while he pulled out a kitchen knife and looked it up and down. “It just can't simply remain” He said as if he was speaking to the knife.

  
  
  


Cold blue eyes turned back towards the naked sleeping woman on the ground. “Shh now don't say a word my love, you are the most beautifulest of them all but they’ll get jealous if I don't try to fix you like I fixed them” He cooed while he walked slowly over towards her as if he was talking to her properly as he crouched down and picked her up, minding the kitchen knife of course. “It's going to be ok, We’ll be together forever. No one else will have you” Affectionately he said and planted a kiss on her forehead before he turned and walked towards his bedroom kicking open a trap down that was hidden beneath a rug. The smell of death and decay was strong there as Eddie descended with the sleeping beauty in his arms. 

  
  
  


His greatest downfall was savouring her for so long, but those eyes and that nose, she would have been so perfect if only he could have replaced it with one of the others. Maybe do a tad bit of a nip tuck here and there. Oh how she screamed, however Eddie’s last kill had been so very much worth it.

  
  
  


A week later the cops came, they found her, his beautiful Spring Flower, Lola. Along with two other mutilated women that had clearly been hookers and had been hacked and sawed with replaced limbs like some horrible mix and match doll.

  
  
  


“Jesus what the fuck do we do with him?” Exclaimed one of the cops that had come back up from the hidden basement and walked outside in desperate need of fresh air.

  
  
  


A well built middle aged man shrugged and shook his head, clearly so dumbfounded that this had been going on in his own little town and yet he’d never once suspect Edward Gluskin. That kind man that had sewn his Wife a lovely dress and patched up his daughter's school shorts not so long ago. “I always thought he was too kind for words, though didn’t think he was this messed up. Send the bastard to Mount Massive, it's where he bloody well deserves to rot!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading through this. I've never really done a one-shot before so hopefully its enjoyable and does not go out of character :)  
> Dont forget to leave a comment down below on what you think.


End file.
